The Super Creature from Space
by ThaPokeBro
Summary: This story involves a self-made character and is my first story, I hope you enjoy it and I will update the story ASAP.
1. Chapter 1: Hamstey the space Hamster

**This is a story about a little hamster who lived with a million of his kind on a planet called Hamstradeen. The young hamster was named Hamstey, son of the Master Hamstenoid. After Hamstey's father went missing, Hamstey became the leader of his world. It was very great until a attack of vicious cats called Spikoins.  
Hamstey and the other hamsters fought but failed. Because of Hamstey's fears he ran away and evacuated onto a spaceship with his friend Cean the Tablet (like a technology tablet).  
Hamstey and Cean flew away to a different universe where the Spikoins wouldn't find them. This is where our story begins...**

One day there was a sweet scent of pancakes on a calm spaceship, yet one cute hamster smelt the pancakes on board and walk towards the smell slowly, then the little animal saw his heating the stove and prepared breakfast.  
"Good morning, Hamstey" said the robot."Good Morning, Cean" Hamstey said,"Have you found a world we could rest on?". "Yes, in fact there are rather odd creatures there that you could blend in with" Cean said. "Good, I can't wait" Hamstey said. "Well eat up I've got some research to do" Cean said, "I gotta find out if this place is good or bad".  
Hamstey started eating his pancakes and then he played some video games to entertain himself. Meanwhile, at the space library Cean was searching for information about the planet, "Hmm... that's odd, there's no info about this area of this universe" Cean thought to himself.  
Then out of nowhere there was a tremor that made the ship vibrate. "Woah, are you okay Hamstey?" The little hamster popped from the pile of paper he fell into, "Yep" the little hamster said. But then Cean was shocked when he looked out the window, "H-Hamstey" Cean said, "what the heck is that?" The hamster walked to the window seeing a huge green flying snake-like creature looking towards them, "Cean let's get out of here" Hamstey said. The snake creature charged up a huge bright beam and aimed at the ship,"Cean hurry" Hamstey said frightfully. "I CAN'T, ITS TO CLOSE" Cean yelled. "What do we do!?" Hamstey cried.  
"...Hamstey" Cean said,"Thank you for being a great friend...". Hamstey was puzzled,

"W-what do you mean Cean?" Hamstey said.

"I'm sorry, go, you can survive..."

"Cean?"

"Your like a young brother to me"

At that moment he got Hamstey in a escape pod quickly and whispered

"You're on your own Hamstey, goodbye"

Cean eject the pod away towards the world and said while the beam of heat shot,"Someone help the poor hamster, please"  
The spaceship exploded in front of Hamstey's eyes, and tears went down his face,  
"CEEEEEAAAAAAN!

**...**

Hamstey woke up covered with sweat and tears, it was a memory he had for 4 years. Hamstey looked up at the night sky and thought about all his friends, family, and Cean. He started to cry a little but then got up and took a walk in the forest, but then out of nowhere a fast and dark shadow attacked Hamstey. He yelled in pain hold his arm which was scarred badly looking at the black figure. "Looks like I've got myself some dinner" the dark shadow said and leaped at the hamster. However, Hamstey grabbed the shadow by the foot and tossed it down, the shadow got hit on the head by a tree when it was thrown by the little hamster. "This maybe hard, I gotta keep moving" Hamstey said, "To survive this world".

**...**

Meanwhile, in a far away base...

"That Mightyena was taken down by such a small creature" a blue hair man said, "we would be paid a fortune if we get our hands on it"

"The boss would be so happy to have such a strong Pokemon to help catch pikachu" a yellow cat gladly spoke

"Then it's settled, we'll snag that pokemon, use it to snag pikachu, and get our big reward" a red haired lady said cheerfully.

"Let's do it!" all three of them said


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

Hamstey walked through the forest looking for shelter to hide from the other creatures, he was bruised badly from the attacks of the mysterious creatures, first a horde of odd crabs, second a huge metal bird with red wings, and then a group of huge bees of some sort. Hamstey was suffering from pain but found little cave to rest in from the cuts and bruises. "I have to find food soon" Hamstey said while his stomach growled.

* * *

Soon he woke up and smelled a scent of food nearby and saw what he has seen in only books but not In real life, he was told that some of these creatures could harm but some are nice, but before he could examine, he sneaked to the food. "Okay the food is ready, dig in" a green man said. Hamstey watch the creatures eat and that got him starving," I must get it" Hamstey said quietly. he sneaked by a odd blue otter with a shell on his chest and a big yellow mouse while they ate, "This food is great Oshawott" the yellow mouse said. "Cilan'a cooking is the best, that's all I could say Pikachu!" Hamstey was able to pass by all the creatures but there was one creature he didn't see, it was a green snake creature that was staring at Hamstey as if Hamstey was a prey. Hamstey looked back at the green snake nervously and finally said "W-what are you looking at? I'm just hungry I want some of that food." The green snake like creature stood up, Hamstey got prepared, but then the green snake walked away to the young boy with a red hat munching into the meal. The green snake got the others attention and pointed right at Hamstey, yet of course all the creatures stared at Hamstey and Hamstey got very annoyed, "What is that" a long haired girl asked, "Ash use your PokeDex" she told the boy with the red cap, "R-right Iris " the boy called 'Ash' said, "Let's see". The boy got a device and pointed at Hamstey with it, "No Data" the machine said, "Hmm..." Ash wondered, "How about we battle it". Hearing the word **'Battle' **reminded Hamstey about the fights at night in the woods, yet Hamstey did not want to be involved in the battle, so he tried to run but Pikachu and Oshawott blocked the exit because they were wanting to fight, "Alright"Ash said energized, "W-wait Ash" Iris shouted, "Pikachu use Thunder Bolt, Oshawott use Hydro Pump" Ash interrupted. *sigh*"He never learns, does he Cilan?" Iris said, "I would strongly agree" Cilan said. The Thunderbolt and Hydro Pump did a direct critical hit on Hamstey, "Yes!" Ash said, "Huh?" Ash looked and saw the hydro pump and thunderbolt were forming together and made Hamstey shine very bright.

Hamstey shined as bright as the sun and then formed into water-figured shape of himself. "Get...out...OF MY WAY!" Hamstey shouted while shooting a electric hydro pump at Ash and his group, but then Hamstey felt unsteady and turned back to his regular form then blacked out. "Hey did you hear that" Ash said, "He actually talks", "We should take him to the PokeCenter" Iris said, "He does look badly injured". "Right" All three of them said together.

* * *

A few minutes later...

"Ugh...W-where am I?

"Your at the Pokecenter"

Hamstey looked around then saw the yellow mouse named Pikachu, sitting on a chair

"I never got your name" the Pikachu said.

"It's Hamstey" Hamstey said.

"So why were you in the middle of the forest when your not a Pokemon?"

"Well, Pikachu, it's very hard to explain"

At first Pikachu was confused, but then Hamstey was about to tell about where he came from and why he was here, then Ash came in, "Hey, he's awake" Ash said, "C'mon Pikachu let's go". "W-wait" Hamstey said, Pikachu and Ash turned around,

"U-umm i don't have anywhere else to go so..." Hamstey started, but then Ash walked to him

"It's okay, you can come with us" he said gladly

"T-thanks" Hamstey said,

"So Nurse Joy said that you aren't a Pokemon, so who are you?" Ash asked thinking of a flashback

* * *

"That's odd" Nurse Joy said, "The creature you found isn't a Pokemon Ash"

"Then what is it?" Ash asked curiously

"I don't know but the only data I've collected from him is that he's a male and he's 2.3 ft tall" Nurse Joy said, "you could ask him some questions about him"

* * *

"Well... I came from another planet to escape these evil creatures because they defeated our soldier, but they had no mercy and attacked the townspeople, then the schools, and then the castle, I was the only one who escaped, and i brought my friend with me..."

"Then where's your friend?" Ash asked

Then Hamstey started to cry because of the memory of his best friend dying in front of his eyes, but then stopped,"He was blown up by a huge green thing in space, I was put into a escape pod to get away" Hamstey sadly said, "I've lived here for a long time, about 4 years, and i still hold these memories"

Ash thought for a moment about Hamstey's story and finally said to stop his sadness, "Well come on, Cilan made some lunch outside"

Hamstey realized that Ash was helping him cheer up and gladly said, "Okay!"


	3. Chapter 3: Hamstey's Dark Form

Another morning of Hamstey, Ash, Cilan, Iris, and Pikachu walking through the Pinwheel Forest. Hamstey enjoyed watching Pikachu and the other Pokemon fight but he suggested he would just watch them. "How come you don't want to battle Hamstey?" Ash said, "I really want to see your awesome moves!", "Nah, I'm fine Ash" Hamstey said laying next to a big tree. "He can fight when he wants to Ash" Iris said,"Stop being such a kid."

(Note: This part has the Pokemon, Ash and them talking, but that doesn't mean Ash understands what they are saying)

Then they all heard a rustle in the bushes, "What was that" Pikachu ask Hamstey, "I think its not a Pokemon"

Oshawott said bravely "I'll attack it" at that moment he aimed at the bush, but then a huge claw shot out and quickly grabbed Oshawott, "Aaaaagh! Help Help Help" Oshawott screamed, Pikachu charged a thunderbolt but another claw grabbed Pikachu "Aaagh, Help!"

Ash got out 2 pokeballs, "Quick, Snivy, Pignite, save them both" Ash said quickly, but then a shadow got in front of Ash. It was Hamstey, "I'll try to attack whatever is doing this" Hamstey said seriously, then Hamstey thought very silently he heard nothing then he heard a faint sound wave coming north of his position, he stretched very long and spun very fast as if he teleported and striked the target.

He hit the target but then looked up, it was some sort of metal robot with a big red "R" on it, "It's Team Rocket" Ash said, Then a blue-haired man, a red-haired lady, and a yellow cat came from the top of the robot.

(Not gonna do their intro thing because typing it makes me wanna punch my laptop, so sorry to Team Rocket fans, gonna skip to their plan)

"What are you gonna do with Pikachu" Ash said

"Personally we weren't after Pikachu" Meowth said, "We are after him" he pointed at Hamstey

"W-what do you want with me?" Hamstey said

"We've watched your attacks, like when you fought that Mightyena" James said

"So we want you to join Team Rocket and steal Pokemon with us" Jessie said

"Never" Hamstey said, "I wont do what you say, and i never will"

Hamstey charged for an attack but then Meowth made the claw start squeezing Pikachu, "You wouldn't want anything to happen to Pikachu ,would you" Meowth said, "Hamstey"

Hamstey didn't want Pikachu or Oshawott to be harmed so he stopped his charge.

"Now, James" Meowth said, "Electrify him"

"Alright" James said, "Turning up power"

Hamstey prevented himself from absorbing the electricity so that they could set Pikachu and Oshawott free, "Also Hamstey" Meowth said "We're gonna take Pikachu with us"

Hamstey got surprised he got up, but the electric claw grabbed Hamstey and shocked him all through out his body "AAAAARGGHH!" Hamstey yelled in pain, "Now stop James" Meowth said. James turned off the switch and claw, then Hamstey fell to the floor with his chest and back all burnt, "Let's go now" Meowth said

"Not so fast" Ash yelled "Snivy, use Leaf Storm, Pignite, use Flamethrower"

"Pansage, Bullet Seed" Cilan said

"Axew, Dragon Rage" Iris said

Snivy, Pignite, Axew, and Pansage were attacking but their attacks weren't doing a thing to the machine

* * *

Meanwhile Hamstey was remembering his times at the war of Hamstradeen versing the Spoikins, all his friends and family being defeated in front of his eyes, he remembered everyone, his brother, Hamstell, his sister, Hamsteria, and his Best friend, Cean. Darkness was surrounding him, "Your body is weak little one..."a voice said, "so weak, so worthless". "H-hedrine, what are you doing in my mind" Hamstey said, "W-wait, are you the one who gave me those abilties"

"Yes..." Hedrine said, "You do want to save your friends right?"

"Y-yes, i do" Hamstey said

"Then take this..., It's a Dark Orb, it is the strongest weapon in the whole galaxy system"

Hamstey took the Dark Orb and felt something "W-what is..."

Hedrine grinned at Hamstey and disappeared

* * *

Everyone was in pain trying to get Pikachu and Oshawott back, Snivy and Emolga were the only ones left, but then Meowth used the robot to throw a punch at them both.

The claw was getting close at them but then a very dark-skinned creature grabbed the claw and it dissolved away, "Huh" Meowth said,"What is that"

Then the black figure looked at Meowth with red glowing eyes,"Stay away..." The black figure said,"Or suffer deadly pain..."

The black figure disappeared and the Team Rocket Robot was surrounded by dark clouds, then the black figure jumped out from the fog and sliced through the Robot, Pikachu and Oshawott were released then Ash went to find Hamstey but he wasn't i the spot he fainted, "If he's not here then..."Ash said, "Then that black creature is...Hamstey?"

Hamstey glared at Team Rocket with his dark red eyes with anger, his rage from all the trouble he was through was absorbed in his mind, "Finish them off, Hamstey" Hedrine said in his head, but when Hamstey was about to attack Pikachu and Oshawott held him down and yelled to Meowth, "Hurry get away" Pikachu yelled to Meowth.

"Guys let's get out of here quickly" Meowth told Jessie and James

"Right" they both said

Team Rocket ran away hopefully not being blasted away like always, Hamstey was struggling to get out of Pikachu an Oshawott's Hold then something happened, there was a a black mist coming from Hamstey, his skin was turning back to normal, and his eyes faded back to his original color. "Ugh..." Hamstey moaned, then he blacked out...

* * *

A few hours later Hamstey felt better but refused to come out of the Pokecenter because he was afraid he might attack Ash and his friends, later Pikachu, Oshawott, Snivy, and Emolga came in the Pokecenter to check on Hamstey, then Hamstey got scared and hid under the blankets,"D-don't come near, i don't want to-" Hamstey started, "It's us Hamstey" Pikachu interrupted,"About that form..."

Hamstey sighed in sadness,"It was this" Hamstey said holding a Black Sphere, "It's called a Dark Orb, it's the most destructive item in the whole galaxy"

"But how did you get it?" Snivy asked

"While i was knocked out, my father's friend entered my mind"

"Who?" Emolga asked.

"His name is Hedrine, The 2nd most strongest hamster of my planet" Hamstey said, "He entered my mind and gave me this orb"

"Hedrine?" Oshawott said,"That name sounds scary"

"Hedrine gave me his latest invention he made to give to me to defeat all enemies in my way..." Hamstey said, "but thanks to you guys, I was able to resist the anger that it used against me to do harm to others"

"So you weren't the one attacking Team Rocket?" Pikachu asked

"Y-yes, my mind was weakened by the sad memories and controlled my mind"

Pikachu and the others thought about how nice Hamstey was and they knew Hamstey would never want to hurt all of them, yet Emolga said, "W-well I hope you get better" then she flew out the open window to Ash and them.

A few minutes later Pikachu and the others talk Hamstey into coming outside and play games with them, Hamstey was glad being with them.


	4. Chapter 4: Befriending an Enemy

Hamstey wanted to train his abilities and strength so he went to a nearby place where nobody was at, so he sat down and thought for a long time about his abilities wondering if someone survived the attack. Hamstey sighed in depression thinking about his family and friends, but then he became more depressed about what would happen next if Team Rocket got a hold of his powers, "I can't let anything happen to my new friends" Hamstey said to himself, "I've got to move on", Hamstey walked away on the trail to a different place he didn't know about.

* * *

Pikachu was very worried, "Snivy, Pignite, Oshawott" Pikachu said, "Hamstey is missing, I can't find him anywhere", Pikachu woke Ash, Cilan, and Iris up, "What is it Pikachu" Ash asked, then he saw the place where Hamstey slept last night was empty, "Where's Hamstey?" Ash asked, "Something might happen if Team Rocket took him" Iris said, "Then let's find him before Team Rocket does" Cilan said, "Right!" Ash and Iris agreed.

They searched from the grounds to the trees and had no luck at all, "Where could Hamstey be?" Ash wondered, "If he went somewhere, he should of left a note"  
Then Cilan looked up, "Huh?" He said, "What's that Ash", Ash looked up and saw a huge plane with a huge red 'R', "I think it's Team Rocket's" He said, "They look like they are looking for Hamstey too", "So Hamstey didn't get captured by Team Rocket?" Iris said, "Then why did he leave?", "I don't know, but it might be because of something happened" Ash said, "We have to find him quick"

"Snivy, Pignite, Oshawott, Axew, Pikachu, try to find Hamstey over there" Ash said pointing towards a trail, "Me, Iris, and Cilan will check the town"  
"Okay, guys let's go find him" Oshawott said in leadership, "Uhh, Oshawott your going the wrong way" Pikachu said

* * *

Meanwhile, Hamstey was meditating by shrine he found a few minutes ago while he wandered off, "I wonder if things will be better off for them if i leave them" Hamstey said to himself, "Because of my strength they've been in helping me, but I just get in their way", Hamstey was confused, then there was a strange noise he heard behind the bushes, "Huh?" Hamstey said, "What was that?", he got close to the bush, then a giant figure flew from the bush and attacked Hamstey, "Aarg!" Hamstey said in pain, "If it's a fight you want then bring it"

"We're back you little twerp" a voice said

"So, your trying to take my powers again, I don't think so" Hamstey said with a grin, "Team Rocket"

"That's not all Hamstey" James said, "We got something, Meowth, let him see"

"Alright!" Meowth said with a smile

Meowth opened a window and Hamstey was surprised, "Y-you, JERK" Hamstey said in anger, Hamstey had seen a whole net of Pokemon from the forest that were captured from Team Rocket, "We won't do any harm to them if you come with us" Jessie said, "That also includes that stone that your hiding", Hamstey was furious with anger, then he wanted no harm done to the Pokemon, he couldn't save all because he knew the power of the Dark Orb causes harm to every living creature, he didn't want it to happen again, "F-fine..." Hamstey said in surrender, "Good, now stay still" Meowth said as he pulled out a button, then a force field surrounded Hamstey and the net was released, "Let's go guys" Meowth said.

Hamstey looked at the sun and got very sad, he couldn't fight his way out, he thought as he looked into the sunlight, then a big blue figure popped out of nowhere, "HI!" it yelled, "Who are you?" Hamstey questioned, "My name is Wobbuffet, I'm Jessie's Pokemon" the Wobbuffet said,

"So then i won't talk to you if your part of Team Rocket" Hamstey said with anger

"Well, i wasn't always her pokemon" Wobbuffet said

"What do you mean, did she steal you?"

"No, i was traded by my trainer to her, she meant to trade one other pokemon but her best one, Lickitung was traded instead"

"So, you weren't important to your old trainer then"

"Yeah, his name was Benny, he tried so hard to trade me for other pokemon, from Stantlers to Hoothoots"

"So how come i haven't seen you when I battled their robot?"

"I was in depression from remembering when my new owner and her partners teamed with a few Ghost-Type pokemon, they were trying to steal these Psychic-Pokemon, I fell in love with a cute Kirlia and rejected the evil plan by blowing their cover when they took shape of a huge ghost while saving her"

"Wow, so you have feelings for other pokemon" Hamstey said with surprise

"Y-yeah, but I'm not the only one" Wobbuffet said

"The blue haired guy, James, also cares for some pokemon, he hides it from the others, but i know how he does, he would never hold a grudge against little pokemon like Iris's Emolga"

"Really?"

"Yeah, her Emolga was blamed because Iris's Axew was attacked by a Galvantula, a Electric Spider"

"Eww, i don't like spiders"

"Yes, there are many bad people like us, but some like me and James have feeling and help others"

"Yeah, i wish i could save someone like you saved that Kirlia"

"Who?" Wobbuffet asked

"My family, friends, neighbors, and everyone else who lived with me"

"So you're not the only one?"

"Yes, I came from somewhere different, a different planet, a different universe"

"Wow, so you aren't the only one"

"Yes I am, everyone, they...", Hamstey couldn't hold in his tears, but resisted, "They all lost their lives, right in front of me"

"So you retreated" Wobbuffet said

"Yes, with my only friend" Hamstey said, "He always looked out for me, like a brother"

"Then what happened?"

"A huge green snake from the space shot a huge beam, he ejected a pod i was put in, and I lost him"

"A green snake in space?" Wobbuffet said, "Then you saw Rayquaza"

"Who-waza" Hamstey said in confusion

"Rayquaza, he's a pokemon that lives in space, I've heard he does massive destruction to places here"

"Rayquaza..."

"But, why does Team Rocket want you?"

"I have a power orb that brings more destructive terrors than that Rayquaza you mentioned"

"Really, then that must be very valuable"

"I got this from my father's friend, he's a sorcerer that studies dark aura and lives in wastelands"

"So he studies power that can destroy a city?"

"No, power that can destroy a whole planet"

"What!?"

"Yes, he gave me some of his research to save Ash and his friends from your partner's robot"

"So, that's why..."

"Yeah, i have nothing else to do because they would come and attack Ash and his friends because of me"

"That's not true"

"What?"

"They have been wanting to get Pikachu for years"

"So, they didn't come for me?"

"No"

Wobbuffet thought about Hamstey and his life comparing to how he was given away to an evil organization, finally he said,  
"Okay, I'll help"

"W-what?" Hamstey said in surprise, "B-but your in Team Rocket"

"I think you will be better off with your friends than alone" Wobbuffet said, "Okay?"

Hamstey knew how kind Wobbuffet was, "Okay" He said

Wobbuffet sneaked to a button that activates the force field and pressed it, "Go!" He shouted. The force field disappeared and Hamstey was free, "Wait, come with me" Hamstey said, "I am part of Team Rocket, i need to stay" Wobbuffet said, then Meowth and James came, "Hamstey is escaping" Meowth said, "Yamask, Shadow Ball" james said as his Yamask came out, then the Shadow Ball flew towards Hamstey, "Uh oh" Hamstey said, then Wobbuffet jumped in front of him, "Wobbuffet!" Hamstey said in worry, the shadow ball hit Wobbuffet but flung back at Yamask, James and Meowth.  
"Aaaaaah!" they yelled, "W-wobbuffet?" Hamstey said in worry, "Don't worry about me Hamstey, Mirror Coat will defend me", Hamstey knew Wobbuffet wanted what was best for him, Hamstey jumped from the flying robot into the forest trees.

* * *

"Pikachu, I'm so tired" Oshawott said, "Who wanted to lead anyway", "You did, Oshawott" Snivy said annoyed from Oshawott's whining. Soon Pikachu and them found a crash in the middle of the forest, there was a whole group of pokemon waiting by the crash, some were coming back with water, "What's going on there Pikachu?" Pignite asked, "I don't know, but we should check it out", they got to the crash and then pokemon came towards them, "We will not let you hurt him" a little Lilpup said, "Whoa, Whoa, we came to see if it was our friend" Pikachu said, "Yeah, we've been looking for him forever", the little Lilpup thought for a moment, "Fine" it said, let me take you to 'em.

The Lilpup lead Pikachu and the others to a trail, "So what was he doing here?" Pikachu asked, the Lilpup turned around, "He freed us from these two meanies by going with them on their plane", "So Hamstey surrendered to save you guys?" Pikachu said, "Yes, this 'Hamstey' you speak of came flying from the plane, he was being attacked" the Lilpup said,"Was he hurt" Oshawott asked,"No, he almost was but then a Wobbuffet jumped infront of Hamstey and reflected the shadow ball to help Hamstey escape" the Lilpup replied, "A Wobbufet?" Oshawott said,"Couldn't that be Jessie's Wobbuffet?", "Maybe, but why would he help Hamstey escape" Pignite asked,

"Because he said I should travel with you guys" a voice said behind them

"Hamstey?" Pikachu said, "Why where you gone in the first place?"

"I thought Team Rocket was attacking you guys, because of me" Hamstey said, "So I left because i didn't want harm to be done to you guys, or the Pokemon here"

"But, Team Rocket always fol-" Oshawott began

"Wobbuffet told me all about it" Hamstey said, "He wanted me to know I wasn't the only one who was being chased, just like you guys, Pikachu"

"So Wobbuffet betrayed Team Rocket" Snivy asked

"No, he said though he was part of Team Rocket, he wanted to help others, like that Kirlia at the abandoned mine you guys were at Pikachu"

"Abandoned mine?" Oshawott said in confusion, "I don't remember doing that"

Pikachu thought for a moment and then was surprised, "So he wasn't accidentally sucked into the huge Team Rocket machine, he was saving the Kirlia?" he asked,

"Yes, also i told him my story and i know Team Rocket might use it against me by forcing Wobbuffet to tell them" Hamstey said, "He's the only enemy I've learned that he has feelings for others, and that he has to obey them"

Hamstey thought for a moment, "Well, i think I'm good to go Lilpup" he said, "Okay, again, thanks for saving us from Team Rocket" the Lilpup said.  
Hamstey waved back to the forest Pokemon as he, Pikachu, and the others left.

After a few minutes, Ash and his friends were waiting at the entrance of the PokeCenter, then Ash heard a sound from rustling grass, "Huh?"

Then Oshawott popped his head out and saw Ash and them, "They're here guys!" He said, Pikachu, Oshawott, Snivy, and Pignite ran happily to Ash, Hamstey walked towards them with a smile, "I've decided" Hamstey said, "I'm gonna travel with you guys from now on!"

All of them smiled to Hamstey for his accepting of joining them on their journey, "Let's Go!" Hamstey said!

* * *

**Note: Hello everyone and here is Chapter 4, I had some difficulties with this one trying to shorten it a bit but my mind explodes with ideas, please tell me in the "Reviews" if I should add more Pokemon characters, make a new story, or if you enjoy this, I really appreciate you guys for visiting, thank you, and always enjoy this story. Bye!  
**

**-ThaPokeBro**


	5. Chapter 5: Saving the Legendary

Ash and his friends were at Nimbasa City. Hamstey, Pikachu, Snivy, Oshawott, Axew, and Emolga walked around while Ash and his friends went to the Merry-Go-Round,  
"Hey, Hamstey" Pikachu said,"So, what do you want to do since now we're here?", "I don't know, Pikachu" Hamstey said, "Hey Snivy, Emolga, you guys want to do anything", "Nope" Snivy said, "Don't know" Emolga answered. They kept walking around with nothing to do, "I think i know what I want to do" Hamstey said, "Over there" Hamstey pointed at the Nimbasa Gym, "W-wait" Pikachu said, "You want to battle the Gym Leader?", "Yep!" Hamstey said, "I haven't fought a Gym Leader before so I might try this one", Hamstey started walking to the Gym but then felt and odd aura, "Huh, Hamstey whats the matter?" Emolga asked, "I don't know, I sensed a strong aura nearby, some sort of strong Pokemon" Hamstey said with confusion, "I think we should check it out".

A few minutes later Pikachu and the other four were following Hamstey, "I can sense a Pokemon here" Hamstey said, "Its aura is getting blurry, that means he or she is injured", Hamstey and the others looked around for the Pokemon that Hamstey sensed, but had no luck, "Maybe your imagining" Oshawott said, "Let's go now", "No!" Hamstey said, "I'm not going until I find who is injured, I can't just leave them", "Well count me out" Oshawott said, "I don't want to get lost, and I have to check if Ash and them are done with the rides", "Fine" Hamstey said with hesitation , "Do your 'safe' stuff, but you don't get credit if we find it".

With Oshawott gone, Hamstey turned to the others, "I've got to think, you guys wait or something" Hamstey told Pikachu and the others. "Hamstey and Oshawott don't get along with each other" Snivy said

"I wonder why" Axew replied

"Maybe Hamstey doesn't like how Oshawott is trying to be the leader of everything since he was picked as Ash's first region Pokemon here" Pikachu answered

"Yeah, maybe" Emolga said

* * *

Meanwhile, Hamstey was sitting on a stump he found nearby thinking really hard about the aura he sensed, then Hamstey felt something, he opened his eyes and was in his own mind, "I did it" Hamstey said, Hamstey had been trying to impress some of his people by trying to enter his mind, he finally did it, but he was too late, "Well, gotta get back to business" Hamstey said, "Hello?". Hamstey tried to communicate with the mind of the Pokemon, "Hello?" He said, "I'm trying to help you, I felt your aura in sadness and i was wondering if you could help", then he thought about giving up, "*sigh* I guess you don't need help" Hamstey said disappointingly, "Sorry...I do need help" a voice said, "Huh?" Hamstey said as he heard the voice, "I need your help with someone of mine", Hamstey thought for a moment, he opened his eyes and saw a Pokemon in front of him, the Pokemon was red and white, "S-sorry for hiding from you, my name is Latias" the Pokemon said, "I'm Hamstey" Hamstey said, "I'm here to help you", "But how did you know i was here?" Latias said , "I felt a aura that was getting weaker from sadness, that was you?" Hamstey said,

"Y-yes, my brother Latios has been captured by a group of people with black suits and blue "P" on it, I tried to save him but the bad guys attacked me and i flew away" Latias said

"Don't worry, I'll help you" Hamstey said, "Wait here"

"O-okay" Latias respond.

* * *

Hamstey walked to the place he told Pikachu and the to wait, "Okay, guys, I found out who is in need of help"

"Who?" Pikachu said

"Her name is Latias"

"Latias?!" Pikachu said, "We've met Latias before, but what is she doing here?"

"I don't think she is the one you speak of" Hamstey stated, "I think this is a different Latias"

"So what does she need help with?" Snivy asked

"Her brother was attacked by a gang of black-suited guys that had a blue "P" on them"

"Wait" Pikachu said, "That could only mean"

"Yep, Team Plasma" Axew said in disappointment

"We're up against Team Plasma, isn't this gonna be fun" Emolga said with sarcasm

"I'll go get her" Hamstey said, but first i want you guys to do something.

* * *

Hamstey was getting back to Latias but got a few berries to give to her so she could heal and rest, "Latias?" Hamstey said, "Are you still here?", Latias poked her head from a bush and saw Hamstey, "H-hi Hamstey" she said, "I brought you some berries" Hamstey said with kindness, Hamstey sat down by Latias while she ate the berries, "So... did you and Latios come from somewhere else?" Hamstey asked Latias, "N-no, we've lived here for our whole lives, but eventually my brother Latios went to visit our cousins from the Johto region"Latias said,"But only one of our cousins were there, she explained that a huge wave was about to flood the city, but to save it her brother Latios sacrificed himself to save the city", Hamstey realized how much Latias has been through, "I'll help you find Latios, and I'll make sure he is not harmed at all" Hamstey said, "Me and the others will help, we're all with you", "Others?" Latias said, "Who else is coming?", Then a sound of a trainer was heard, "Hamstey?" the voice said, "Uh-oh, a trainer" Latias said with worry, Latias turned invisible, "W-wait, Latias" Hamstey said, then Ash saw Hamstey, "Hamstey there you are" He said, "I was thinking you ditched us again", Oshawott looked at Hamstey with a glare, "See?" Oshawott said, "You didn't find anything, your meditating or whatever is fooling your brain", Hamstey was mad about this that he shot a Thunderbolt at Oshawott, "Hamstey!" Pikachu said, "*sigh* I'm sorry" Hamstey said, "But wait here", Hamstey walked to a tree and looked up, "Latias you can come out, Ash is the one I mentioned that would help", it was silent for a few moments, "Ash, you mean the one who helped my cousins?" Latias said, "He did?" Hamstey asked Pikachu, Pikachu nodded, "Yep" he said, then Latias had no choice, she couldn't save Latios alone, "O-okay" she told Hamstey, Latias reappeared in front of Hamstey and had a little smile on her face, "Thank you Hamstey" she said, "No problem" Hamstey replied with a smile, "I-i can't believe you actually found a rare pokemon" Oshawott said, "Uhhh, yeah, duh" Hamstey said, "That's how i found you guys when we first met", "No, you didn't sense us, you sensed Cilan's food" Pikachu said, "Y-yeah, whatever" Hamstey replied with embarrassment. "Anyway, let's go find Latios" Hamstey said, "I can sense another aura north of here"

* * *

A few hour later Hamstey and the others saw a huge metal base with a blue "P" on top, "This is it" Hamstey said, "Team Plasma's base", "Okay, what's the plan?" Latias asked Hamstey, "Yeah Hamstey did you come up with one?" Pikachu said, "Yes I did" Hamstey replied, "But Ash, Iris, Clian you guys have to stay here, I don't want anything to happen with you guys", "Aww, fine" Ash said in disappointment, "We'll stay here", "Okay, Latias, I need you to take form of Pikachu and you and Pikachu will come with me, Ash when I press this button it will give you an alarm to bring out your Pokemon to help us when we free Latios because it might trigger an alarm" Hamstey showed a red button, "This is how it works" Hamstey said, Hamstey pressed the button and Ash got electrified by a sudden quiet lightning, "Hey!" Ash said with anger,"Why do you have to do that to me?", "I can't tell If you fall asleep so that's why I'm using it on you" Hamstey said, "Okay the plan starts...Now!"

A few minutes later Hamstey, Pikachu, and Latias using Pikachu's form were in the air vent, "We've got to be quiet, even if we see Latios we can't blow our cover"Hamstey said, but then there was a loud yell Hamstey heard, he crawled through the air vent silently and quick, he saw a room with an odd machine that was being charged, "Latios!" Latias said quietly, "I see him, Team Plasma is draining his strength", Hamstey tried to stay quiet, but he culdn't stand watching Latios lose his strength, then a memory hit his head,

"I'll help you find Latios, and I'll make sure he is not harmed at all"

Hamstey could stand it he busted out from the air vent and attacked the machine that was draining Latios's power, "Huh? What is that" a Team Plasma grunt said, "Get all the member here, we've gotta stop this creature", Hamstey stood in front of Latios and glared at the grunts, "G-go Krookodile" a grunt said, a huge red crocodile like Pokemon came out the pokeball, "So wanna fight, little turtle" Hamstey said, "BRING IT!" the Krookodile said

"Jeez, he doesn't even follow **his** plan" Latias said, "Is he always like that?"

"Yes, he does have a sad back story though" Pikachu said

"What do you mean?" Latias said

As Pikachu explained Hamstey's story Hamstey was battleing all the grunts, "This is crazy, there is only one of him and we lost 13 pokemon already" a Team Plasma grunt said,"Colress won't be happy", Hamstey started laughing, "Don't worry, I was taking it easy, but for what you did to Latios, I won't forgive you"

"He was taking it easy?" a grunt said, what does that mean, "It means he was using weak moves against you guys" a voice said, "C-colress, sir" a grunt said, "What are you doing here, we saw you were in your study room", "I was studying, until a Krookodile started flying through the walls" Colress said, "I'll handle this" He sent out a Zoroark, "Zoroark, use Flamethrower" Colress said, then the flamethrower striked Hamstey, "Yes, that's our Colress" a few grunts said, Colress started to walk away, but then there was a voice from the fire, "The taste of your Zoroark's flamethrower does have a nice spicy taste", "What?" Colress turned around and saw Hamstey **eating flames**,"H-how?!" Colress said, "It was a direct critical hit", "Well just a fact, I'm not a Pokemon" Hamstey said, "Second, I think it wasn't wise for you to use special moves against someone like me", Hamstey was gleaming bright and heat waves spread everywhere then Hamstey was in color of bright flames and wings formed by water, "Meet my Fire and Water Type form, I call it 'Steam', so I'll end it now" Hamstey said, "Latias, Pikachu get Latios", "Y-yes" Latias said, then a Woobat came at Latias, "Oh no you don't" the Woobat said, then in a flash of light the Woobat combusted to flames, "Waaaa!" the Woobat yelled. "w-what?" a Plasma grunt said, "H-how he's right- what?!", there was five Steam-Form Hamsteys, "haven't you heard that fire spreads?" all the Hamstey clones said, "Because if you turn around the real one would be behind you" a voice said behind Colress,  
"W-what?" Colress said, he turned around and a bright fire attacked Colress "Aaaaargg!" Colress yelled, "Retreat" a grunt said, two grunts carried Colress away and nobody was left,"Hamstey turned to Latios and his form disappeared, Hamstey started to sweat due to the battle he encountered, he was covered with bruises, and the blacked out. "Hamstey" Pikachu said "He's out of energy, we've got to get out before they get back", "O-okay" Latias said, "I've got Latios", the two pokemon carried Hamstey and Latios to Ash and them, "Turns out he didn't have to use the button" Iris said, "Thankfully" Ash said, "We've got to take both of them to the Pokecenter" Cilan said, "Right" Ash and Iris agreed.

* * *

A few moments later Hamstey woke up and saw himself in a bed, "Was that a dream?" Hamstey said to himself, he tried to get out of bed but then he couldn't move his leg, "Huh?" Hamstey said, "Did I fall off of somewhere", "No, you were fighting Team Plasma" a voice said, "Hmm?" Hamstey said, then he saw a Latios in a chair looking at a window, "H-hey your Latios" Hamstey said, Latios looked back at Hamstey with a smile, "Thank you for finding Latias and helping her" Latios said, "I was worried about her", "Well, I sensed her aura and she was hurt so I had to help her, i can't just walk pass someone in need" Hamstey said, "So about your cousin", Latios thought for a while and finally said, "Look out the window", Hamstey got out his bed and kept his balance by holding on to his unmovable leg, he hopped to the window Latios looked out, and he saw Latias and the other Pokemon playing Latias turned to the window Hamstey looked out of and smiled while waving her hand, Hamstey waved back, "I'm glad you've made friends with her" Latios said, "She has been sad lately because of what happened to our cousins in the Johto region", Latios sighed "I just wish there was a way to bring him back", Hamstey thought about what Latios said, "Same here" Hamstey said, Latios was stunned, "W-what do you mean?" Hamstey turned to Latios and stared at the ground "I wish there was a way to resurrect others that have fallen", "H-hamstey, your family" Latios said, "I see"

"Yes, I learned to deflect attacks, absorb specials, use destructive things, but the thing i want to learn most is how to resurrect my family, friends, and others" Hamstey said

Latios thought for a while,"I think you will soon" he said

"Really?" Hamstey said with surprise

"Yes, your bond with others could help you and your goal" Latios replied, "You have a huge great adventure ahead of you"

"Thank you Latios" Hamstey said

* * *

A few weeks later Hamstey was fully healed, Latias and Latios were leaving that day, "I really enjoyed staying with you guys" Latias said, "It was really fun with you guys, especially you Hamstey, thank you for what you did for us", Hamstey smiled, "I hope we meet again, Latias, Latios" he said, as Hamstey, Ash, and the others left, Latios and Latias flew to the skies, "Do you think we will meet them again, Latios?" Latias asked, "Yes, I truly do" Latios replied with a smile.

Hamstey and the others continued their adventure in the Unova region, Hamstey smiled as he thought about the friends he made and who else he will befriend. Hamstey was excited to see new friends, and to venture on their journey.

* * *

**Note: I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 5 of "Hamstey's Adventure" I've thought about if i should put more legendary pokemon or if i should put Ash's old friends, please leave a review down below. BYE!**

**-ThaPokeBro**


	6. Chapter 6:An Old Friend Appears

Hamstey, Ash and the others were at Floccesy Town to visit Alder, though Hamstey did not meet him before, Ash told him that Alder is the Unova Champion. "Say Hamstey" Ash said,"Why don't you fight Alder, he might be amazed", Hamstey thought about it wondering if he should fight, "Ash, just because Alder is the Champion doesn't mean that Hamstey wants to fight him" Iris argued,"You're so hopeless, you try to get others to do stuff", Hamstey grinned,"Well Iris, I could use a fight from sleeping" Hamstey said,"After all, he is the Champion, right?" Ash smiled happy to see Hamstey want to fight Alder the Champion of Unova,"All right, but first I need some training" Hamstey said,"I'm gonna find a place here where to train, I'll catch up with you guys later."

* * *

While Ash and the others went to find something to do, Hamstey was looking for a place to train,"Hm?" Hamstey wondered, he had found a trail behind the house of Alder, "I wonder if I could train wherever this leads", Hamstey followed the trail and found a gigantic rock, with three huge slashes, "Huh, what a strange rock" Hamstey said to himself then he heard a rustle of grass, "It must be Team Rocket" Hamstey thought to himself, Hamstey didn't want to deal with Team Rocket again so he struck a Thunderbolt at the bush, "Yaarg!" a Pokemon yelled, "Uh Oh" Hamstey, Hamstey wen to see what he hit, he was sure it wasn't Team Rocket, when he opened the bush there was an odd Pokemon he hasn't seen, it was a colt with an orange mane and a blue tail. Hamstey couldn't just leave him there, then Hamstey got an idea, he looked for the nearest oran berry tree and took a few of the oran berries and put them on a piece of wood.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Man, Hamstey is taking forever" Ash said,"Aaarg, I can't wait any longer", Iris was getting really irritated from Ash's whining,"Ash whining isn't going to get you anywhere" Iris said with anger, Cilan got up and stretched,"Maybe he needed a rest, I think we should sleep too" he said,"After all, he could just battle Alder tomorrow", Ash sighed,"I guess", they all got tents and sleeping bags, "Good night guys" Ash said, "Good night" Iris and Cilan replied.

Ash woke up in a huge dark mist that surrounded him,"Where am I" Ash said. Ash hollered out to see if his friends were there,"Iris? Cilan? Pikachu?" he yelled,"Where are you?", then there was a voice in the black mist,"So you're Ash" the voice said,"I've been waiting for you", Ash looked around himself back and forth, "Who are you?" Ash said with determination, "And where am I", the voice stayed quiet for a while, then it finally answered,"The place we are in at the moment is the Dream World" the voice replied, Ash got confused,"Dream World?" he asked the strange voice,"Yes, the Dream World is a gate to your mind when you are in sleep" the voice said,"And I have the power to access the Dream World with the real world", Ash was still confused but got part of it,"So, who are you then?" Ash asked, "I am a creature that can access the human world and the Dream World" it said,"But let me lighten this room more so I can show you something" there was a flicker of light that appeared out of nowhere and shined very brightly, then Ash opened his eyes and saw a small creature with a dark hat and cape,"I see you've made so much friends on your journey Ash" the creature said, he pointed at a whole gallery of screens showing all of Ash's friends: Brock, Misty, May, Max, Bianca, Latias, and other friends and pokemon, the creature turned to Ash and tilted his hat so that Ash could see his face, Ash was surprised, "Hamstey?" Ash said, "Where have you been?", the creature that looked like Hamstey got confused,"Hamstey?" it said,"Hamstey is my son, I'm a creature from a different planet and I have been exploring the galaxy",Then Ash got very confused,"So if your his dad, then I should tell you whats been happening" Ash said, the creature got confused,"Well, if you insist, by the way, I'm Hamstenoid, one of the strongest hamsters of my planet" Hamstenoid said, "So what did you want to tell me?"

Ash told Hamstenoid about what happened to Hamstey ever since they met, Hamstenoid was depressed about what happened,"I see, so the Spikoins invaded our planet" Hamstenoid said, it was quiet, then something got Hamstenoid's attention, "Ash, behind you!"Ash turned around and something was wrong with his shadow, it was growing bigger and shaping into a dark purple ball, Hamstenoid shoved Ash out of the way, "Stay back!" Hamstenoid yelled to Ash, then Ash looked at the big spherical creature,"What is that thing?!" Ash said, Hamstenoid stretched his hands out, "It's a creature of nightmares and darkness, Driper" Hamstenoid said, "Driper knows the fears of every person, except the ones who've overcome their fears, but he uses them to defeat every living thing in his way", the Driper opened his huge yellow eyes and his crooked red mouth staring at Ash, "Come here little boy..." the Driper said,"I'll give you prizes beyond your wildest dreams", Hamstenoid was filled with anger,"Stay...away...from this young man" Hamstenoid said, The Driper snickered at Hamstenoid, "Huh, so you want to lose your life?" the Driper said, then the Driper disappeared, Ash settled down,"Is it gone?", "Yes, the Driper is gone" Hamstenoid sighed in relief, "But I have something to tell you" Hamstenoid put his hand over his eyes, then his eyes glowed white, and a huge white table appeared with three odd orbs, Hamstenoid walked to the table,"These are aura-elements" Hamstenoid said,"They are powerful element orbs that can be combined to defeat anything", Hamstenoid had a small grin on his face,"And my young children hold one each" He said, Ash got confused,"How come I haven't seen Hamstey show his then?" Ash asked Hamstenoid, Hamstenoid smiled, "That's be cause he doesn't know that he has the aura-element, it is within his body" Hamstenoid said,"Since I have a trust for you I will tell you the elements of the aura-element orbs", Hamstenoid turned around looking back at the screens of Ash's friends,"The three elements are: Strength, Braveness" Hamstenoid said,"And the element that Hamstey has mastered, Trustworthiness, his trust in you is very strong Ash, do not break that trust" Hamstenoid turned to Ash, "It is my time to go now, take care of him" He said. Hamstenoid disappeared from the dream world and Ash began to slowly disappeared from the Dream World too,"Hamstenoid..." Ash said to himself,"Then who else is there other than you..."

* * *

Meanwhile Hamstey was still at the odd rock healing the Pokemon he had mistaken for Team Rocket, then the Pokemon opened its eyes,"Oh, your awake" Hamstey said, but when the Pokemon saw Hamstey it tried to run away but was injured badly that it couldn't move,"Whoa, whoa, whoa don't move, your injuries aren't healed yet" Hamstey warned the Pokemon,"Don't worry, I'm trying to help you", after a while Hamstey was finished healing the Pokemon but it still had to eat oran berries,"I'm sorry about earlier, I thought you were something following me" the pokemon didn't say a thing, Hamstey knew something was wrong with the pokemon. Hamstey closed his eyes and thought very quietly and went into the pokemon's thoughts, there was three pokemon that were taller than it, Hamstey thought about those pokemon and wondered to himself if he should get help, but he knew the others would try to look for him,"So you want to save your friends?", then those words got the pokemon's attention,"H-how did you know?" the pokemon said with surprise, Hamstey smiled to the pokemon,"I can tell if you're in need of help" Hamstey said,"I'm sure we can find someone to help", the pokemon had a little smile and looked at Hamstey,"Okay!" the pokemon said.

Hamstey and the mysterious pokemon were walking down the trail to Floccesy town,"So, what's your name?" Hamstey asked, the pokemon looked up to the midnight moon,"I'm Keldeo, one of the Swords of Justice" the pokemon said. When Hamstey and Keldeo saw a few tents that were set up, then Pikachu popped out the tent, and saw Hamstey and Keldeo, "Keldeo?" Pikachu said,"What are you doing here?", Hamstey was surprised,"Wait Keldeo, you know Pikachu?". After a explanation to Hamstey about how Ash and them helped Keldeo become a Sword of Justice and defeated Kyurem. But Pikachu was a bit confused,"But Keldeo" Pikachu said,"Why aren't you with the other Swords of Justice?", Keldeo looked down at the floor,"These weird creatures attacked and were very strong" He said, "I fought with the other three but we loss, the enemies got a hold of Cobalion, Virizion, and Terrakion and were taken to some sort of dimension", Hamstey thought for a while, "They coming for me..." Hamstey said, Keldeo and Pikachu stared at Hamstey,"W-what do you mean Hamstey" Pikachu asked, Hamstey stared at the ground and stood up, he walked towards a tree with his head down,"Hamstey who is comin-", Keldeo began to say, then Hamstey interrupted by blasting the tree to bits,"I don't want to talk about it" Hamstey said deeply, then Hamstey sat down, it was silent, and then Ash came out the tent,"Pikachu what was that" Ash said, then Ash saw Keldeo,"Keldeo?" He said, Ash ran to Keldeo,"How's it been?", Keldeo looked at Hamstey showing Ash that Hamstey wouldn't talk,"Hamstey?" Ash said,"Keldeo whats wrong with him?", "Cobalion and the other Swords of Justice were captured by creatures that aren't from this world and Hamstey got angry" Keldeo explained to Ash,"He destroyed that tree when I asked him what happened" Ash saw the tree that Hamstey blasted, the stump was burnt and mostly dust,"Hamstey...", Ash said.

Then there was a very odd voice in the trees,"Tch, always angry for little things, Hamstey", Hamstey stood up looking around,"Who are you?" Hamstey said,"Show yourself", the voice was silent for a moment,"Fine", then a shadow shot out from one of the trees, it landed between Hamstey and Ash,"Do you remember me now Hamstey" the shadow said, he turned around to look at Hamstey in the eyes, Hamstey looked back at him, a hamster with green eyes and a long green sword that shined,"J-jzart?" Hamstey said,"But I saw you die in front of my eyes", the hamster named Jzart walked up to Hamstey and smiled,"Do you really think I'd die against a few fur balls?", Jzart said,"Me and the other three got separated unfortunately", Hamstey started having tears in his eyes,"What about Hamstria and Hamstelle?", Hamstey asked, Jzart sat down,"I don't know, but I'm sure they would never lose a fight" Jzart said. It was silent for a moment, then Jzart stood up, well you've shown your friends, so now it's my turn" Jzart said,"Hey, it's okay to come out", then white-pinkish flying creature appeared and hid behind a tree,"Wait a minute" Ash said,"Isn't that Mew?", Jzart looked back at Ash,"Yes, she's a bit shy it looks like", Mew took a look at Pikachu and Ash and flew to them,"Looks like she remembers you Ash" Jzart said,"Do you?", Ash looked at Jzart and then looked back at Mew,"How could I forget?", Ash said with a smile,"We met at the Tree of Beginning" Mew thought for a few moments and then remembered Ash and Pikachu,"Oh yeah!" Mew said with cheer, but then Hamstey stood up,"We can't waste time right now, I think they're here, aren't they Jzart?" Hamstey said, then Jzart had a smile of determination, "Yes, the Spikoins are here" Jzart said,"I know that they are trying to absorb power from the pokemon", Hamstey got furious and dashed out of the town,"Hamstey!" Ash said, Ash was about to go after Hamstey but Jzart stopped him,"I'll get him, get your friends and follow me" Jzart said, Ash understand that Jzart knew more about Hamstey than Hamstey knew himself,"Okay" Ash said. Jzart dashed into the forest Hamstey ran to.

Jzart found Hamstey sitting on a huge rock staring into the midnight moon,"Hamstey, I know your mad at the Spikoins" Jzart said,"But you need to hold your anger, that's what they're trying to use against you" Hamstey didn't respond to Jzart. Then Ash, Iris, Cilan, Pikachu, and Mew came to Jzart and saw Hamstey. It was very silent for a long time, and Hamstey stood up,"I know I can't release my anger against them" he said,"But I also know It's not just the Swords of Justice they captured", Ash got confused,"Who else?" Ash said, Hamstey looked up at the moon,"The names of the pokemon that the Spikoins are after are, Celebi, Jirachi, Meloetta, Latias, Latios, Zekrom, Reshiram, Kyurem, Mewtwo, Raikou, Suicune, Entei, and the Three Legendary Birds"Hamstey said,"They are also after you too Mew", Mew got a bit scared,"W-what?" she said, Jzart stretched his arms,"And if they manage to get them all, then they will use their power to destroy this world" he said,"So they can inhabit it", Cilan got angry,"But why wold they do that?" Iris agreed with Cilan,"Y-yeah!?", Jzart had a grin on his face,"Spikoins are also known as the galaxy bandits, they conquer worlds to become the king" he said,"But some worlds are too strong for them, so they conquer small planets to control the creatures there" Hamstey looked at Jzart,"And you know the ones who can stop them, right?" he said, Jzart reached into a bag he was holding, and layed out 10 metal disk with a button, Jzart pressed every one of the buttons, and holograms appeared,"These are the ones with the power to save us from this disaster",

He pointed at a hologram with a girl with a red rose and a tall purple-haired boy,"These two are the ones who live upon a rose, if their petals fall off, so will part of their lives, but this girl has kindness, and this boy has courage"

Then he pointed at hologram of a tall skinny man with no face,"This man was treated as a evil phantom, but has a heart for others, he hides children from a man who seeks murder"

Next he pointed at a young girl with a small chainsaw,"This girl has lived with a father that seeks a better future by cutting the human body of others, she had to kill him to not just save herself, but to save the other people"

He then pointed to a young blonde girl with a kitchen knife,"This girl was lost inside a forest, forced to go into a house where a witch haunted a legless girl"

Ash stood up,"These guys sound creepy, are we sure we can trust them?", Hamstey stared at Ash,"Jzart knows what he's doing Ash"

Jzart continued by pointing to a group of three people,"These are the three heroes of a world where circles don't matter, one has a power of gold, another has a power of the dead, and the third has a power from space"

He moved on to the next hologram with two other men who looked like the three heroes,"These two have a power to defeat the wrath of a priest's son with the help of others they have encountered many troubles, new friends, and evil bosses"

"The last realm Is the one we are currently in right now" Hamstey said

Jzart smiled to Hamstey,"Yes, and one of them are in a different region"

Jzart looked at Ash,"And we've found one of them, Ash..." he said

Ash got confused,"W-wait, how could I have magical powers?", Hamstey shyly smiled,"Jeez, you can't even see your own power" Jzart smiled back at Ash,"Haven't you realized how many people you've befriended?", Ash thought for a moment and realized how many friends he had made since the beginning of his journey, from Misty the water Gym-Leader to meeting Keldeo on the top of the train, "I've already talked to the other person that's on this world" Jzart explained,"He and his brother and sister will be coming soon", Hamstey stretched his arm and yawned,"So where do we have to go Jzart?", Jzart looked back at Hamstey, "We have to go to Undella Town" Jzart said, "Let's get moving!", and Hamstey with his friends started their way back to Undella Town.

* * *

**Hey guys ThaPokeBro here sorry for taking a long time, I have no excuse but looking at the views i can see people still read my FanFic, thank you for stopping by and viewing my story, I've been wondering about something though, would you like me to make holiday specials for my stories? I would highly appreciate it if you would tell me in the reviews. Again, thank you for reading my FanFiction, I really feel glad, this all wouldn't be here if I hadn't of seen _TamarinFrog's _comics in DeviantArt so go look at her comics they're great.  
**

**-ThaPokeBro**


	7. Sorry

Dear Viewers, I will no longer continue with these series. I am trying to learn how to draw comics and do animations, If I ever get a chance to make this story to a comic, then visit my DeviantArt: SorukinoPokemonY I'm sorry that I have to end this series, but it will continue soon. :) -ThaPokeBro 


End file.
